The Epic EraMix of Randomness!
by Half-Blood Metamorphmagus
Summary: Ever thought how a mix of Eras would look like? Read this and find out, from the Founders to NextGen, all of these Eras are thrown into ONE Era alone. Contains language and ghost-rape, Severus is Colin's father figure and Luna & Rolf run from bull. Humor.


**Disclaimer –** I own nothing but what I own.

**A/N –** This fic is for love of a muggle's "The Random Writing Challenge" at HPFC Forum. I hope you enjoy. I claimed this fic and when I went to sleep I dreamed it., so it's practically done. xD

**Enough rambling**

**Let the games begin.**

_(And review in the end please)_

**The Beginning.**

*******

It was yet another day, another time, another space, and Severus Snape was completely exhausted and his head was aching with a passion.

'_Clueless dunderheads, dimwits of the seven seas, not even a bit of intelligence to be used, I should quit right now in this moment and settle down, have a family and be happy. The war is over, I have a scar of a snake bite in my neck from when I was paralysed in that hateful shack, I deserve happiness right? Right…" _Were his thoughts, among some other ones, but those would be too nasty to be written or even told.

One should never mess with the mind of one Severus Snape, or two, or three… unless you're a zombie or Phillip J. Fry ready for some brains of course, but that's beside the point.

'I wanna sleeeeep…' Severus thought, vaguely reminding a 5-year old in a tantrum. 'Mommy.'

"Hey, Simone, how have you been?" A Gryffindor boy asked, mussing his black hair and smiling charmingly in her direction in a disgusting way, in Severus opinion of course, because truth be told, the boy looked damn hot with his hair that way.

"Seriously, who hired such a sorry excuse of a narrator?" Severus asked quietly in distaste, leaving the other characters clueless to what was happening.

"I'm alright, what about you Al?" The Ravenclaw girl asked, smiling back shyly.

"…vomitous…" Severus said quietly, still clueless to what this narrator could make him do and make very humiliating things happen, and the fact that she uses the word clueless a lot. She only bought him back to life because she loves him too much.

"I'm great, even better now that you're here." He said, grinning crookedly and winking at her.

"For the love of Merlin, do it somewhere else, this is an historical place…" Severus whispered, mentally gagging, if it were possible, but the writer/narrator hybrid couldn't care less because she was enjoying the music currently playing very much, "Back to Planet Earth" by Ayreon was one of her favourites and it was really awesome, she highly recommends it to newbies and oldies in Progressive Metal.

"No, seriously now, who the hell hired you!?" The Goth asked, getting quite affronted with the description just given to him, but the writer/narrator couldn't care less again, because the music was still playing and she _did _write that she could make very humiliating things happen.

"So um… do you wanna go with me to Hogsmeade, this weekend?" Albus Severus Potter asked shyly, the mentioning of his full name making Severus Snape jump and twitch at the same time in surprise and shock, for this was the first time he heard the boy's full name because he was in a comatose state for 23 years after the battle, the snake's venomous bite made some serious damage to his nervous system and the smash his head suffered when he fell over made him pass out until the past week, when he was back in great form and fresh anew, the magical properties of the love a visitor had for him during all these years making the healing process faster until he became completely healed in the day he hugged him in the hospital bed before storming off without a trace for him to find out who he was.

"Hey - that's private property!" He bellowed to the smirking author, making the shy students jump in surprise.

"What?!" Albus asked, his green eyes widening, darting between Simone and Severus. "Wha - Simone, y-you a-and… him?!" He asked, pointing at Snape. "And here I thought that you were a nice guy!" He said, looking at Severus in disbelief. "What a perv!"

"Oh, quit being such a drama queen." He said exasperatedly rolling his eyes, his headache coming back full force. "I wasn't talking about her. And 50 points from Gryffindor for calling names to a professor." He added, smirking, before whipping around and stalking down the corridor in his infamous billowing black robes.

"Then why did you say "That's private property"?" Albus asked, giving the Potions Master a weird look, making him halt in his tracks.

"What?" He asked, going back and getting close to Albus.

"Um… I think I'll be going to the Tower… see you later Al." She said awkwardly, running off after quickly patting his shoulder.

"Can't you hear it?" He asked in confusion, whispering in Albus' ear, the colour draining from his face when the boy shook his head.

"Hear what, Sir?" He whispered back, giving the older man a questioning look.

"Nothing." Snape shortly said after a pause, stalking down the corridor once again.

"And if I were you, I'd stop going after Miss. Jameson, it's more than clear that she's lesbian." He added, looking behind his shoulder before waving at the thunderstruck boy.

*******

The door opened all of a sudden, and a raging flash of red stormed inside, making everyone within the room jump in surprise.

"I EXIST PEOPLE, I EXIST!" Were the first words Hugo Weasley uttered as he entered inside his cousin's room. "Why can't you see it? I am here, Hugo Weasley, I exist, quit forgetting about me!"

"Oh, who is that guy again?" Teddy Lupin asked James Potter II, taking off his goggles. "No, seriously, who the hell does he think he is? Your cousin?! He can't get inside your room like that mate."

Hugo, who heard Teddy's words, narrowed his eyes and started advancing on him.

"You listen here, blueberry pumpkin…" He said, making Teddy look at him with a weird look. "…as a matter of fact, I **AM** James' cousin, I am Hugo Weasley, the only Weasley everyone seems to forget. For Merlin's sake, even Roxanne is famous and she wasn't even slightly MENTIONED!"

"Yeah, whatever, dude get lost in some maze, or cotton candy will you? We're kinda busy here." James said, motioning to the Computer in front of him and Teddy.

"One day you'll see, one day." Hugo vowed, as he stormed off to the kitchen for some Strawberry Ice Cream.

"That guy needs help." James said, shaking his head while going to play again. "Ok, so this round I'm the Smurf and you're Sonic, deal?"

"Deal." Teddy said, high fiving James.

*******

Subtlety was something Luna Lovegood-Scamander never got the hang of, nor the fact that the creature in front of her was not a Crumple Horned Snorkack but yes a fully grown Bull who was seeing red.

"Luna, my love, I think we found our Snorkack!" Her husband, Rolf Scamander, said, the joy all but radiating from him.

"I think so too!" She said, grinning her face off, if it were possible. "Where's Ariana?"

"By the river, you want me to call her?" Rolf asked, the excitement clear in his dark green eyes while the wind softly played with his brown hair.

"Yes, I think she can help us this time." Luna said.

"Ok then, I'll bring her" He said, before kissing his wife and apparating by the river.

"Ariana?" He asked, searching around the beautiful view for a mop of Black hair with Red highlights. "Ariana, where are you?"

"Over here Dad." A soft voice said near some bushes.

A moment later a girl with bright grey eyes and wavy red-black hair that curled in some parts appeared, a Lily neatly tucked behind her ear and a bright smile lighting up her beautiful freckled face.

"Hey Daddy, needing help?" She said, bouncing out of the bush.

"Yes, Mum and I found a Snorkack, care to join us?" He asked, chuckling softly as she hugged him in glee.

"Of course I'll help, where is it?" She asked.

"I'll get us there." Rolf said before turning around with Ariana in his arms and disapparating back to where Luna was.

"Here we are." He said, smiling the whole way to Luna, who was looking at the Not-Snorkack-But-Bull in interest. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not sure…" she said, looking at Rolf. "I think he's scared, look how he's kicking the floor behind him."

"Um… Mum, Dad, I think I saw this creature somewhere." Ariana said, backing away from said creature slowly.

"Really?" Rolf asked, looking at her with interest and concern. "Why are you backing away?"

"Because that's not a Snorkack, that's a bull." She said. "Muggle animal."

"Interesting." Luna said, watching as the Bull ran towards them from far.

"Yes mum, very, but they are really dangerous, and I think we should run." Ariana said, fear creeping into her voice.

"Oh Ariana, it can't be that bad." Rolf said. "Look, it's coming, I think he likes us."

"Well, I believe we'd be better off without him, he looks really angry." She said, before starting to back away faster. "Please, mum, dad, get away from it, it's dangerous."

"But what can it do to us?" Luna asked, looking at the far too close bull.

"Well, he can kill us and rip our body to shreds, and I seriously am not feeling like dying a slow and painful way today." She said, before turning around and starting to run. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

With that said, the family started to run away from the bull, who was far too close, and in a split second when the bull broke through a tree, Luna and Rolf understood why it was so dangerous to be in front of a Bull whilst wearing bright red robes.

But of course, only in the last moment did Rolf realize something that should be obvious to everyone.

"Wait a second, why are we running?" Rolf asked, running as fast as possible

"Uh, I don't know Dad, because there's a horrible creature trying to kill us insanely?"

"No, not that, I mean why are we _running_, for Merlin's sake, we are wizards, why won't we apparate?" He asked, the bull getting so close to the point of biting Rolf's cloak off.

"Well, right now it's kind of too late anyway." Ariana said lamely. "How could we forget?!"

"No worries, what's done is done, no need to cry over spilled milk, specially when there's a murderer running after us." Rolf said, running faster to stretch his hands for the others to grasp before apparating home.

*******

"Dennis, Dennis, over here!!!" An excited Colin Creevey called out to his brother.

"Really, you really did it?!" The little boy asked, a grin breaking through his face "Cool!"

After some more hyper talk full of "whoooaaa"'s, "Duuude!"'s and "wooohooo!"'s, the two brothers started to try to peep through the hole they made in the wall to the girls' bathroom.

It was way after curfew and the two brothers decided to walk around to take some more pictures of the castle, until they saw the gorgeous Ravenclaw prefect walk in the direction of the bathroom in the second floor. Little did they know that she wasn't going there, making the freshly made hole in the wall completely useless.

"Lemme see!" Dennis said, pushing his brother aside to get a better view.

"No, I was the one to make the hole, so I get to be first." Colin said, pushing back his brother and looking out the hole.

"No!" Dennis said, pushing his brother and watching through the hole. "Hey. hey, wait a second, what's that?"

"What?" Colin asked annoyed, pushing his brother and looking out the hole.

"BOO!" A voice bellowed, suddenly appearing through the wall, making Colin and Dennis scream in horror.

"DEAR GOD!" Dennis yelled, fainting after over his shocked brother.

"I thought that…" He stuttered lamely, his voice a thin thread.

"You think but you don't make sure, isn't it love?" Moaning Myrtle moaned – I mean, said. *shifty eyes* "Although, if you made it on purpose, let me say that I don't mind at all."

"I-I…" Colin said dumbly.

"Do you want me to show you what you wanted to see?" She whispered in a disgustingly, flirty way with that high-pitched voice, winking and smiling at the poor boy.

"NO!!!" Colin said, his eyes widening in horror as she got closer and closer, taking off her robe whilst licking her lips. "SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE, I BEG YOU!!!"

"Oooh honey, why scream? Nobody will hear you anyway." She said, a malicious smile distorting her face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed by the top of his lungs, backing away from the possibly-rapist ghost-girl. "HELP, SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

Just as Myrtle jumped on him, making him shiver with cold because it looked like he was being immersed in ice-cold water (but in her twisted mind it was because of something else), somebody came running, the billowing black robes helping the gothic saviour in the dramatic scene that was happening.

Once he skived off the corner, Snape immediately went into shock and his eyes widened before the scene in front of him.

'_Why, just WHY did I have to come after the screams?! Now __**I**__ will have nightmares for life! Well, rotten luck boy, "sucks" to be you, in Draco's words.' _He thought, and for the first time ever, the Author of this fic agreed whole-heartedly with the Potions Professor, and thought it was, indeed, a bit cruel for Colin, but since this was meant to be funny and random, a good faint and some humorous horror, or not humorous at all, only horror, fit perfectly.

"What?" Severus Snape asked.

"HELP ME!" Colin yelled once again, misunderstanding Snape.

Instantly Snape ran up to the paralysed boy and grabbed him by the arms, pushing him away from the crazed Ghost while firmly closing both the boy's and his eyes, for Myrtle had taken off more than her robe and they had enough nightmares to last a lifetime.

"Why did you do that?!" Myrtle cried, ghostly tears running down from her haunted eyes (haha, pun intended :D), grasping her clothes to cover her body.

"I didn't know it was even possible to have sex with ghosts!" Severus said, his voice cold and merciless as he glared full force at Myrtle. "We will talk with the Headmaster about this, and I will do my best to take you out of this castle!"

"Don't be a brute, he was liking it!"

"If liking is screaming for rescue and be traumatized, then I bet he was really liking it." He snapped, before helping the teary boy get to his feet. "Now go away before I lose my temper even more."

After grabbing all her clothes, Myrtle flew through Snape and Colin, making them yelp, and disappeared in the wall opposite them.

"Did she hurt you? Did she get to do anything to you?" He asked in a surprisingly gentle voice as soon as she disappeared, his hand in the boy's head and looking for any damage done. "It's alright boy, you can tell me."

"Y-yes." He muttered, before starting to cry again, and then, all of a sudden, he hugged Snape tightly, although, it was so dark the boy didn't realize who it was. "Thank you Sir, thank you, I owe you, thank you."

"N-no problem, there's no need to thank me, I was only doing my duty." He replied, standing there awkwardly with the boy hugging him. "You can let go now."

"Oh, s-sorry." He said, wiping the tears off his face with his sleeve, his eyes puffy and red.

"Colin Creevey?" He asked after taking a good look at him.

"Yes. Professor Snape?" The boy inquired, squinting his eyes through the darkness before widening them in shock, the silence that followed awkward and tense.

"I'm sorry." Colin said, looking at his feet.

"Whatever you are sorry for?" Snape asked, the author getting really annoyed at all the 'He said', 'He asked' and the likes.

"For, um, hugging you?" Colin asked, a soft stir beside them making them jump.

"Is she gone yet Colin?" Dennis groaned.

"Don't tell him what happened." Colin asked suddenly, his face completely serious. " He can't… he's only in his first year. Nobody can know about this."

"Don't worry Creevey, I will not tell a soul besides Professor Dumbledore. Actually, we should go to his office." He added.

"Yes, but only after I get my brother in the dormitory, there's no way I'll let him go by himself at these hours with that crazy ghost around."

"I'll follow behind." He said, before hiding in the shadows.

"Colin?" Dennis called out while getting up.

"I'm here Dennis, don't worry." He replied, stretching out his hand for his brother.

"…have you been crying?" Dennis asked, getting up.

"No, something got into my eye."

"Well, with this darkness we can't really see a thing right?"

"Right." Colin said, looking around. "Come on, let's go to the dormitory."

"Are you alright? You're kind of quiet."

"I'm ok, come on." He said, dragging his brother with him.

The trip back to the common room was unusually quiet and Dennis knew something was wrong, although, he didn't ask.

When they got to Dennis' dormitory door, Colin bid him goodnight and went down again for Snape, who was in the dark outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Do you think you can do it?" Severus asked, his beautiful dark eyes scrutinizing Colin with concern, making the professor give a mental weird look at the Author for complimenting his eyes, for he's secretly a sucker for flattery.

"Crazed woman." Severus said darkly, his eyes showing their mysterious dark quality in them.

"I'd be a lot more colourful in my words, but yes, she is." Colin replied, thinking Snape was talking about the ghost. "I can't believe a ghost can rape!"

"Me neither, that was terrible!" Severus said, his voice thick with uncontrolled anger and rage. "I told him, I told the headmaster that stupid ghost should have been long gone, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

"Well, he will now, even if it's the last thing I do." Colin said, determination firmly set in his face and defiance in his eyes. "And if he doesn't, I'll have to ask Peeves a favour."

"Sounds like a good plan Creevey." Snape complimented, nearly giving the author and his student a heart attack.

*******

Salazar Slytherin was a proud man. He was rich, powerful, intelligent and witty, something he always liked in him, as well as his best friend Godric Gryffindor.

The two males, as children and teenagers were rarely found apart from each other, sometimes people even thought they were brothers, because of all the times they'd say the same thing at the same time and knew so much about each other, always together and playing like two brothers would, but their physical appearance told them otherwise completely.

Godric was a man of fiery Red, a passion for the wild and brave, just like his messy red hair and hazel eyes that in some angles in the sun looked golden, while Salazar had a love for the ocean, nature and peace, a lonesome figure of greenish-grey eyes and jet-black hair.

But they were not alone. Oh no, never.

There were two persons they loved to prank as children, throwing frogs to their beds from the outside by a window, misplacing necklaces with harmless snakes as teenagers, but always the best of friends, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were the best girl-friends any men could ask for, and Godric and Salazar knew it by heart, for throughout the years, everything that happened in their lives, every arguing and the fights between each other, they were always united.

They used to go for long walks all their childhood and teens, fishing by the sea and playing with joy, the best of friends no matter what, going to the beach together when all their Viking fathers went for the lands overseas, watching them glide through the ocean and waving one last time to the best men they ever met, helping each other when in times of need and making company when one of them was sick, bringing presents – usually gruesome ones in the case of Godric and Salazar for some laughs – and playing games, usually words and spells, and sometimes the girls talked quietly sitting in a rock whilst the boys duelled with fake, wooden swords.

Rowena loved the air, an endlessly thirst for knowledge and one of the wittiest of them all, Salazar following close behind, while Helga was the shyest one, clumsy and insecurest, but always the loyal friend and hardworking girl, modest, and the funnier of the group, Godric being in second.

Helga and Rowena were the best friends, like Godric and Salazar, they were rarely found apart from each other, but they had something that made the boys uncomfortable even though they did the same with girls; they giggled and had hushed conversations whenever a handsome boy went by, although, the two boys didn't giggle, usually whistled.

They remember one time when Helga was talking with Rowena about a particularly handsome boy that she was keeping an eye on when he was helping his father with the wood by the beach, and Godric, being one of the funniest, sat beside her, looked at the boy up and down with a critical eye, sharing tips with her, and then said that, indeed, the boy was a very handsome one, but still needed to go a very long way before reaching his level of beauty, Salazar then joined, saying that he was more handsome than Godric and they all started joking about which one of them was the prettiest, somehow ending up with Salazar winning a circlet of flowers in his head from Rowena and Helga winning a toad as a prize from Godric, prizes that were switched between the winners as Helga lay the toad on Salazar's lap and he put the circlet in her head.

But then, there were those times when they were in total harmony, when they had the serious talks and their bond grew stronger than ever, just like that day...

The four teenagers were laying down in the sand of the beach in a circle with their heads touching each other, it was night and the sky was clear of clouds, the stars brighter than ever, the beauty of the night was something all of them shared in common, and they relished in it's peace and quiet, the collision of the waves a soothing sound and the wonderful breeze softly playing with their hair and clothes.

"Godric, Salazar, are you thinking about turning Vikings like your fathers?" Rowena asked, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"I do not know. Viking life is not really my favourite option, but if I have to, I will." Slytherin answered, his voice serious.

"In would like to, but my parents think it would be a waste of intelligence if they sent me overseas to fight." Gryffindor replied, twirling Helga's braid around his fingers. "Even though I know I would be great there, I think I will not go."

"I do not want either of you to go." Ravenclaw said softly, closing her eyes whilst a strand of hair so Dark it looked Blue in the moonlight threatened to enter her eyes. "I'd like you to stay."

"Me too, I don't want either of you boys to go Vikings." Helga said, her blonde hair in a long braid over Godric's face. "It's too dangerous, I'd rather you stay."

"What about you girls?" Godric asked, looking at the moon. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I love to learn, but I don't think my parents would let me go around the world." Rowena said, sighing.

"What about you Helga?" Salazar asked, he and Rowena squeezing her hands encouragingly while Godric pulled with her hair softly. "Any ideas yet, pumpkin?"

"I don't know." She said painfully, rubbing her dark eyes as some of Rowena's hair spilled in her face. "You know I'd be great as a house woman, but I'd like to do something more useful, something that people would love."

"I know what you mean." Salazar said, squeezing her hand some more. "I'd love to do something like that too."

"Quite frankly, I think all of us want." Godric said, loosening Helga's hair. "If I'm not going to be a Viking, might as well do something useful."

"Weren't you the one who said that being a Viking was very useful?" Rowena asked, barely containing a smile from breaking through her face.

"Oh, be quiet." Godric grinned, the four of them chuckling softly. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do, it would be great to do something everyone would use and love." Rowena agreed, while all of them nodded positively.

"Well then, let's think of something we could do." Helga said, helping Godric with her hair. "What do we all have in common?"

"That's easy." Salazar scoffed. "We all have a love for knowledge, night time, sea, sky, fire, earth…"

"… an undying love for toads and frogs…" Godric continued, a mischievous grin in his face, making them laugh.

"…lest we forget the flowers, the snakes and the wild life. And this isn't even a little amount of what we all have in common." Salazar finished smiling.

"I'm not sure about the snakes, frogs, toads and wild life, but the rest seems alright." Helga said, chuckling softly.

"Aw, and here I thought we could all live together in a forest full of wild animals." Godric mock-pouted. "Wouldn't it be great to ride a lion and scare away all the monkeys that steal our bananas?"

"Seriously Godric, only you to come up with such crazy ideas." Rowena laughed, tears threatening to leak from her eyes, along with the others.

"Poor monkeys, I'd ride along, but only if you made sure they wouldn't want revenge." Helga grinned, high-fiving Godric.

"That's my girl!" Godric laughed, putting her hair over his. "I swear the revenge-of-the-monkeys day will never come."

"Godric, you look like a girl you know?" Salazar said, laughing even harder.

"Why, but I look pretty nonetheless isn't that true, handsome gentleman?" Godric replied in a high-pitched voice while adjusting Helga's hair, making them laugh even harder.

"Of course you do, dear lady, your hair is particularly luscious." Helga said, putting a straight face in and a serious voice. "I would love to have that hair, it's the prettiest I've ever seen."

"Of course it is, I stole it from you, although, I'm sure you'll never know about my shameful act." Female Godric said, the high-pitched voice and the evil giggle/laugh following closely making them laugh until their stomach hurt.

"I love you Godric." Helga said playfully, clasping her hand with his.

"I love you too Helga." Godric joked softly, a smile creeping in his face.

"I thought I'd die before I saw this day." Salazar said exasperatedly. "Thank god you finally claimed your undying love for each other."

"Don't be jealous, I love you too Salazar." Godric said, laying his other hand on Salazar's chest. "Will you marry me?"

"Rotten luck fellow, you see, I'm more turned for women than men." Salazar joked, grasping Godric's hand. "But I'm sure you will find a handsome man someday, and he will make you very happy while your alter ego bursts in joy."

"I'm hurt Godric, you are, after all this time, after Salazar?" Helga said, fake hurt in her eyes and voice. "I'd rather stay with Rowena then. What do you think love, will you stay with me?"

"Always and forever my love." Rowena said, linking her arm with Helga's. "But, who will marry us, my sweet pumpkin of the wild?"

"Salazar will." Helga said, looking at Salazar with mirth.

"Ah my dear friends, I apologize, but I only marry monkeys." He said, a fake sorry look on his face, making them laugh. "Will have to be Godric."

"I shall marry you then, are you willing to kiss a frog?" He grinned.

"Ew Godric, that's disgusting!" Helga said, her face scrunched up in disgust. "Rowena, dear, I believe we can only dream of our wedding."

"Dreams can become true my love, never lose hope." Rowena said in a dramatic voice.

"It's true Helga, learn with your elders for we will not last long." Salazar said in an equally dramatic tone, making them laugh again.

"But, Salazar my dear, have you forgotten that we were all born in the same day and year? We are all the exact same age." Rowena pointed out with mirth.

"Well, the younger of us is Helga, she was born twenty minutes after you, who were born twenty something minutes after Godric who in turn was born five minutes after me." He replied, giving a sly smirk. "Therefore, I'm the oldest one."

"So true." Helga smiled. "But seriously now, back to our original conversation, what could we do?"

"I don't know, I think we should start by what people most need." Godric said seriously, a thoughtful look over him. "What are your ideas?"

"Magic. People like us can't walk around without knowing how to do magic, remember uncle Marvolo and the woods?" Salazar replied, all of them twitching at the memory.

"Therefore, wisdom is needed." Rowena continued.

"So people need knowledge of the power they have." Helga finished.

"But how to give them such knowledge?" Godric asked, a question that was burning in all of their minds, all reaching the answer at the same time.

"A School." They chorused, laughing after until their stomach hurt.

"Well, that was easy." Salazar said.

"And we didn't even need to fight over it." Helga replied.

"But where could we teach them?" Rowena asked, a question burning in them again.

"We could make a castle with help. And the teachers could be the elders, children from eleven years above could start their magical study, and below that age they have the usual one of reading and such." Helga said, a smile in her lips.

"Yes! I believe that, with the right planning…" Salazar said, getting quiet while counting down silently.

"... around six years they would have finished their schooling." Rowena continued.

"Seven, Rowena, remember that there should be some kind of tests they have to do for their jobs and such. I believe old Edward would love to have help with his plants." Salazar corrected.

"And remember how picky he is when choosing people. I believe he could be one of the teachers." Godric suggested.

"Yes, and the House Elves would love to help with the food and cleaning of the place." Helga said.

"But what will it be called?" Salazar asked, a thoughtful look over his face.

"No idea." Godric said, looking at the moon once again.

*******

**A/N – **This is only the start, as you can see there are different Eras in here; The Next Generation, The Founders', and the Trio's. More will be explained and added in the next chapter. Please Review! I'll give you cookies! :D


End file.
